


plushie

by saintoftears



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Other, look hes rlly good and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintoftears/pseuds/saintoftears
Summary: self indulgent stuff about my fallen guardian Vysiks





	plushie

_ “Go on, sweetheart, don’t be afraid because of his size. I’m sure he’ll love it.” _

 

Vysiks chittered inquisitively when he felt a very gentle tug to his cloak, blinking in surprise when he looked to his feet and spotted a very small child. Carefully he ducked down until the bottom of his chin was nearly pressed to the ground, so that the little girl would not have to strain her neck so much. 

 

_ “It’ll be okay, honey,”  _ he blinked and looked to the girls’ mother, who bent down and encircled an arm around the child. “I’m sorry about the interruption, but a friend of ours was telling her about the Fallen Guardians and she fell in love immediately,” 

 

_ “That is quite alright,”  _ Vysiks hummed, smiling softly underneath his ether mask.  _ “May I ask your name, young one?”  _ His voice is very quiet and gentle, as if to incite the young girl into being more sociable, which seemed to be successful. 

 

“Marra,” she was still sheepish but he could see the smile on her face, and he was glad that he decided to visit the Tower today.

 

_ “My Ghost is named after you,” _ he said, chuckling softly as her eyes lit up with excitement.

 

“Is she really?” The young girl seemed to completely forget her shyness as she bounced up and down, freely grinning and laughing.

 

_ “Indeed,”  _ he held out a rather large hand, and floating just above it was a glossy pink servitor shell, who floated freely to the girl upon spotting her.

 

“Wow!! She’s so pretty!” The child’s awe at the sight of his ghost brought a smile to her mother’s face, and a very bubbly ‘Thank you!’ from his ghost. When she disappeared again, the girl held out something with her hands. At first he had to lean in closer to see the item, but after inspecting it he came to the conclusion that it was a very brightly colored chicken plushie. His own wonderment felt barely containable as he carefully took it into his own hand, holding it to his chest and chittering at the girl happily.

 

_ “Thank you. I adore it,”  _ his love for the gift was very apparent, as when he thanked the girl she seemed to shine with glee.

 

“Didn’t I tell you he would, honey?” 

 

“You were right! Thank you for bringing me here mama,” Marra said, taking her mother’s hand and skipping along happily as they left. 

 

Yeah. He was really glad he visited the Tower today.

**Author's Note:**

> ;w; he's so sweet n good so i'm sharing this w/ everyone who wants to read it


End file.
